Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a stator of a motor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, almost every vehicle employs an electric power-assist steering system. Such an electric power-assist steering system generates an assist force based on the steering torque and the steering angle, so as to enhance the steering performance of the vehicle.
That is, a steering system that assists a steering force of a vehicle with a separate power is used to enhance the motion stability of a vehicle.
Conventionally, the auxiliary steering device uses hydraulic pressure, but an Electronic Power Steering (EPS) system adapted to transmit a rotation output of an electric motor to a steering shaft via a speed reduction mechanism has been increasingly employed these days from a viewpoint of a reduction in engine load, a reduction in weight, an enhanced steering stability and a quick restoring force.
The EPS system is such that an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) drives a motor in response to steering conditions detected by a speed sensor, a torque angle sensor and a torque sensor to enhance a steering stability and provide a quick restoring force, whereby a driver can safely steer a vehicle.
The EPS system is also such that a motor assists a torque manipulating a steering wheel to allow a driver to steer a vehicle with less power, where the motor employs a Brushless Direct Current (BLDC) motor.
The BLDC motors have been increasingly used because the brushless motors are excellent in maintenance property, have a small size, and are capable of generating a high torque. The BLDC motor generally forms an exterior look by coupling of a housing and a cover member, an inner circumferential surface of the housing is provided with a stator, and the stator is centrally formed with a rotor rotatably mounted in electrical interaction with the stator. The rotor is rotatably supported by a rotation shaft, and an upper surface of the rotation shaft is connected by a steering shaft of a vehicle to provide a power assisting the steering of the vehicle as mentioned above.
Meanwhile, a coil wound on teeth of split cores forming a stator core is very tightly arranged, such that winding of coils needs a considerably meticulous engineering process lest a short-circuit be generated that is caused by close-contact among the coils wound on each tooth. However, there may occur a problem of generating a defect on the product due to failure by an operator in the process of assembly because a distance between coils wound on the teeth is too close or tight.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing an improved stator of a motor.